The invention relates to lamps, and more particularly to lamps for institutional use.
In prior art lamps, the lamp socket is generally mounted on a base and is adapted for use with conventional incandescent lamps. If a lamp is removed from the socket, or if the bulb is damaged in the socket, there is a risk of accidental electric shock or laceration. This is a particular problem in institutions for the elderly or emotionally disturbed.